E.T. the Extra Terrestrial
E.T. the Extra Terrestrial is a UK VHS released by CIC Video and Universal on 24th October 1988. It got re-released by CIC and Universal with Widescreen on 18th October 1993, 2nd March 1998 and 2nd November 1998. It got re-released as a 'Special Edition' by Universal on 28th October 2002. is a UK DVD release by Universal on 4th July 2005 and 22nd October 2012. Description 1988 and 1995 VHS Steven Spielberg's heartwarming masterpiece of love between a young boy and a visitor from another planet has quickly become the most popular film of all time. Filled with unparalleled magic and imagination that made audiences around the world laugh and cry, E.T. The Extra - Terrestrial follows the moving story of a lost little little alien who befriends a 10-year old boy named Elliott. While E.T. learns about life on Earth, Elliott learns that friendship knows no earthly bounds. Overflowing with memorable performances, a stirring musical score and scenes of wonderment, E.T. invites everyone to share the thrill of its magic touch. It's more than a movie-it's an experience you'll never forget. 1998 VHS 2002 VHS Cast * Henry Thomas as Elliott * Robert MacNaughton as Michael * Drew Barrymore as Gertie * Dee Wallace as Mary * Peter Coyote as "Keys" * K. C. Martel as Greg * Sean Frye as Steve * C. Thomas Howell as Tyler * Erika Eleniak as the girl Elliott kisses * Pat Welsh as the voice of E.T. Credits © 1982 Universal City Studios, Inc./All rights reserved. Trailers and info Rental 1988 Re-release # Video Piracy Warning (CIC Video) (E.T. the Extra Terrestrial version) 1993 Re-release # The Universal Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 with clips of "Back to the Future", "Back to the Future Part II", "Back to the Future Part III", "Out of Africa", "E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial", "Kindergarten Cop", "The Blue Brothers", "The Land Before Time", "Twins", "An American Tail", "An American Tail: Fievel Goes West" and "Backdraft". # The Land Before Time # An American Tail # An American Tail: Fievel Goes West 1998 Re-release 2002 Re-release Gallery E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (UK VHS 1988) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine et-the-extra-terrestrial-5643l.jpg|Cassette et-the-extra-terrestrial-9949l.jpg|Poster E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (UK VHS 1995).png|1995 Re-release front cover E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (UK VHS 1995) Back cover and spine.png|1995 Re-release back cover and spine E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (UK VHS 1997).png|1998 Re-release front cover E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (UK VHS 1997) Back cover and spine.png|1998 Re-release back cover and spine E.T. the Extra Terrestrial (UK VHS 1997) Cassette.png|1998 Re-release cassette ET-The-Extra-Terrestrial-VHS-Retro-Video-Supplied.jpg ET-The-Extra-Terrestrial-VHS-Retro-Video-Supplied-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:E.T. the Extra Terrestrial Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:2002 DVD Releases Category:CIC Video Variants - Universal and Paramount with BBFC U from 1997-1999 Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:CIC Video logo from 1997 to 1999 Category:BBFC U Category:Universal logo from 1963 to 1990 Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC U card from 1985 to 1997 Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Original Widescreen Edition Category:CIC Video logo from 1986 to 1991 Category:1998 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Universal Pictures/Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 Category:THX VHS Releases